


Queen of the Suburban House Moms

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: When Hippolyta is under an evil ploy by Circe, she believes herself to be a stay-at-home mom named Sally West.Based on WW Vol.2 #137





	

Her head was killing her, the loud voice of some radio host buzzed into tune as she threw the large pillow over her head. Pushing down on it, Sally West groaned. 

Five more minutes. She thought this to herself every morning as she rolled over to be meet face to face with her husband, Elliot. 

He always was so handsome, specially to her. His golden brown hair that she loved to play with, and his flashing smile was always her reason to get up. 

“Get up.” He groaned at her, which she blankly replied with a weak, “You get up.”

“I am up.” 

“Nuh, all I need is 10 mor-…” She pressed the snooze button and quickly fell back into her slumber.

She rolled over to find that the 7:09 had quickly changed to 7:32. She sat up as Victor ran into their room, her and Elliot’s boy.

“Ma! You guys are going to be late again!” He screamed as the door slammed open. “Dad! Ma! Guys C’Mon!” 

“Alright Victor! We’re up!” Elliot said, gleefully to see his son was in his pajamas despite his mother’s obvious annoyance.    
“What are you still doing in your pajamas?”

As Elliot pulled Victor into a hug, Sally yawned and smiled at the two. “It’s just to confuse you, dear.” Elliot said with a grin as he gave his son a tickle. “It’s true!” He exclaimed after a scary glance. 

 

0o0

 

Breakfast was the usual; eggs, bacon, toast. Elliot was fixing that god-awful black and red striped tie. He looked like his mother dressed him, but god his other features made him dreadfully handsome. 

She undid the tie and kissed his cheek, “change it.” 

“What’s wrong with this tie?” He groaned as he took it fully off, laughing at her face scrunch up in disbelief at his question. 

As she was beginning to answer, Sally was cut off by a sudden “Mom!” from down the hall. She put the scrambled eggs onto a plate, and turned to see Victor in a shirt and underwear. “I need my science paper!”

“I know.” She chuckled as she handed him his plate, “It’s Mommy’s superpower. Under the fake volcano in the garage.” 

Victor smiled as he trotted off to the garage, but the door bell rang so he took a detour to the front. 

“Uh… Mom! There’s a girl in a bathing suit at the door!” 

Sally dropped the spatula and turned off the stove before setting aside Victor and Elliot’s bacon. 

Her comfy pajamas two sizes too big dragged across the clean floor as she walked to the door. Seeing Victor still pants-less, a sigh escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes. 

Victor hugged his mom before continuing to the garage. 

Sally focused more on the guest now that the pants-less eight year old was out of the room. 

“Hi, can I help you?” She said with a smile, noticing Victor had pants on now as he was running back into the kitchen. 

“Mother-“ Diana began to speak, “yes, I am his mother. I’m sorry, it’s always crazy in the morning.” Sally replied as she chuckled. “Are you selling something because we just moved here and-“ Diana cut her off.

“No mother, I came for you. You’re not his mother, you're mine.” 

“Me. You’re mother.” She said in disbelief. “Did I miss a meeting or?” 

“Sally! Sally!” Elliot screamed from the hallway to the door, he was fixing a fresh yellow tie that actually suited him. 

“This one. Renquist?” He said, referring to a big dinner he had tonight with his boss. “Renquist.”

“Wait Elliot, you haven’t said hello to our daughter!”

“Our daughter.”   
“Yes.”

“I missed a meeting again, didn’t I?”

Diana chimed in, “no Mr. West—I’m not your daughter.” 

“Now that’s a relief. I mean I did a lot of strange things when I was 8, but starting a family I think I would’ve remembered.”

He leaned over to kiss Sally, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Renquist?”

“Renquist.” She said after a sweet peck to the lips.

As Elliot left, Sally spun on her heel, “Look— I’d love to play along with your cute little psychotic episode but I have an 8 year old in need of some mothering and pants, you understand right?”

Diana attempted to stop her, “Mother—“ Only for Sally to interrupt her, “I’m not your mother.”

“Yes, you are and I’m going have to prove it.” 

Sally raised an eyebrow right before she was hit through her own house, going through several walls and then crashing into the neighbors brick wall. 

She was crying, slobbering practically. She could hear the faint sounds of her husband and son calling for it, then she felt the heat rising. Her anger growing as she laid against the wall. 

The next thing she knew Diana had their car over her head and it was now flying towards her at a quickening pace. 

It slammed directly onto her, she was pushed into the seats as she had to steady her breath. Her vision was blurry but she was amazed at how she was still alive. Her anger growing, her breath becoming out in short pants as she ripped the roof into two. 

“Alright sister! If that’s how you want it — let’s go!” She screamed at Diana, rushing towards the taller woman. 

Sally and Diana were locked in a grasp, as Diana held onto Sally’s arms. “Mother~ mother, think! — If you are not Queen Hippolyta — not of the Amazon race — how could you live through my attack—? How would you be able to hold me still?”

Sally shook her head and grit her teeth at the other woman, “Who knows? Who cares?! I’m going to rip your head off!” She screamed.

“Yes! — and you might if I’m not careful. You are a victim of an evil ploy — by Circe, even if you believe you’re Sally West… you retain the battle skills — and the temper of my mother. Give me an hour to prove it to you! Please!”


End file.
